


尤维诺河 01

by saltyland



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyland/pseuds/saltyland





	

一个杀人犯总是能写出一手好文章，对此我一直深信不疑。在离市区三十公里的监狱里，狱卒的圆头皮鞋抵着我的脊椎骨，钢笔握在手里，稿纸平摊在水泥地上，和我的膝盖一起。他大声呵促着我快点动笔，为了这份精神病学研究案例，卫生部已经下催了好几道批文。墨汁洇在纸头，我却如何都写不出一个字。

是我忘记了这个故事吗？怎么可能，那些痛苦焦灼的夜里， 我都是靠将指针拨回我们相遇的那天，不快一分，也不慢一秒，看着我的男孩一点点长大，周而复始来渡过的。

我只是不知如何称呼他，这要怪罪于现代汉语的确指性。在学校时，他是王凯，普通的，凶狠的，粗野的，混合着暴晒过后的胶皮操场的酸涩汗味儿。在游泳馆里，她是蒂芙萝，穿着紧绷绷的泳裤，疏远而诱惑，修长的腿像冷水中的亚特兰大鲸。可在我怀里，这个生灵，请允许我这样概括他，即使松紧裤的细绳陷进腰间，留下红痕；即使左数第三颗龋齿总是治不好，让他偏头痛，他依然是不属于这个世界的，我永远的弗洛。

我的风，我的孩子，我最美的梦的开始，我最疯狂的罪的终结。

 

 

2007年夏天，我在济南大学的教师职称评选结束，比共坐办公室的同僚早几步得到多一个月的年假，他们打趣地对我说这回我有时间完成手上那卷太和浮华清洗史录了。没错，我有必要谈一谈我这群海归占大多数的文学院伙伴们，将英美文学手册影印成几不可见的正反面，交给毫无经验的大学一年级按凡例整理出其中普鲁斯特主题的部分，办公桌上有社科，育儿，甚至僭越文职的主席讲话实录，却不愿在除必要备课时间外为本职工作献出半个小时。他们说我古板，没有社交，没有爱好，某次脚腕挫伤不得不卧床休息，几位代表前来探望，见我在病床上仍不释《云麓漫钞》一卷，便笑称我如眼疾近盲却靠脑中万字十三经作《寒柳堂记梦》的陈鹤寿陈寅恪先生。寅恪，云雀，这是我另一处无法理解的，女同志喜爱为一切生物（包括非生物）起奇怪的绰号，无机体不能开口，可给人起的绰号，在我心中那是极度亲密，甚至耳鬓床笫之间才能叫出口的。现在那位姓姜的拉美文学女讲师叫我“云雀”，我在病床上竟生出无端的恼火和悲凉，不知是玩笑还是讽刺，总之尴尬地婉言回驳。主任见状轻咳了几声化解了沉默的局面，又对我说。

“靳老师，你放几天假吧。”

于是脚伤痊愈之后，我“被迫”开始了我长达一个月的假期。对于假期我也只有一个模糊的概念，大概是由于天生的悲观心态，总将自己当作封建王朝的落魄才子，一旦脱离上传下达的连轴转就有一肚子的愤懑凄怨，躲入故纸堆，说吟不得吟，像砌墙一样推敲到每一平方的水泥，像刘歆马融郑玄之类古文家，守着坏壁之经，与贱妾茕茕明月皎皎之词也并无区别了。而成功的文学家大多是失败的政客，失败的政客和疲于奔命的劳动阶级坐在肮脏的面馆里相对无言，我低头看着自己整整齐齐的羊毛真丝领带和苏格兰呢西装，他将汗巾甩在肩头看了我一眼，在那个眼神中我清楚地看到了厌恶与轻蔑。

我在那一瞬间感受到了恐惧，然后开始想，云雀。  
云雀。

 

 

 

我联系到住在江城的一位故友C，C曾与我同是庆华孟教授的徒弟，他研究比较文学与比较文化，是胡安·鲁尔福的忠实爱好者，他追逐《佩德罗·巴拉莫》的轨迹，在墨西哥农村罹患了长达半年的肺炎，回国静养后与我以书信的方式交流，“你该出去走走的”，他在信里这样对我说。我能从他的笔记中读出燃烧的原野和南美荒凉大地上的死亡力。我在大学校园里遇到他——当时我刚确立了明清话本的研究方向，不然我们也没有机会就学于一家师门。他与我同样是尘土中的古人，可等到毕业后他已经走进了一个没有柱子的空中楼阁，并且前赴后继。我在回信时常觉得被卷入他的浩瀚梦境，时空错乱的村庄，鸽子扇动着翅膀，划破静寂的长空，仿佛试图摆脱白昼。就会怀疑他，我的朋友，是否已经死了，死在这个生与死的罅隙间，因为他写字的左手，曾经跳跃着像要冲向生的那一方，现在字迹却歪歪扭扭，愈发淡薄起来。他是否已经习惯于每天见到身上的某一部分死去呢？

而如今我见到了C，在江城的一个村庄里，并无魔幻仅有现实，他的体型没有多大改变，但气质与我之前见到所有阶段的他都不同，还是笑着，那笑有些惊心动魄后的矛盾和凌乱，对我说，“你该出去走走的。”

 

 

现在来谈谈我吧，1966年生于山东济宁，冬月，大驿土，我有一个大家庭，父亲和母亲都是典型的为国家效命并且深得社会主义福利的人，他们给我的教育是行得端坐得正，学前教育不啻孔孟，每日的流水账也必引用圣贤之语。常告诉我文章乃经国之大业，不朽之盛事，而如今再翻看儿时日记，异闻趣事无二三，唯报国之志矣，何以异于教玉人雕琢玉哉？

我有一个姐姐，与撕下挂历默背节气物候的我相比，她像一只羽翎丰厚的鹰，额头很高，有与我相似的比萨斜塔一般一刀斜下的鼻梁。我记忆中的家姐似乎永远停留在19岁这个年纪，带着一种张扬、迷茫，富有生命力的温暖。有一次在看了十分钟我枯燥无味的日记后，她突然跟我谈论起爱情，彼时我只有十三四岁，当她口中吐出“爱情”这两个字时，整个人就变得轻飘飘的，额头像抹了蜂蜜，身上散发出一种柔和的、近似东方沙滩或肉桂茶的清香。所以我对爱情的最初理解就是缓慢上升的风，比体温略高，但柔软而熨贴。她说了两三句便出门和同样严格的我的姑妈去青少年活动中心参加无聊的课程了，可我仍吊在那不上不下的漂浮中。

于是走出门，邻居家有一个和我年龄相仿的男孩，他似乎不用面对中考这一迫切驶来的大船，听说身体不好，于是常能见到他在小区里玩沙子，在健身器材上，像一只无休止的钟摆。我看着他的表情印证了叔本华的话，不是无聊，就是痛苦，所以我成为了他唯一的玩伴。

 

就叫他A好了，26字母中的首位，α，连接意识和潜意识的桥梁。A有着蜡白的脸，眼眶下的淤青久久不散，似乎他更适合当我家的孩子，规矩，沉默，说话时句尾永远是下沉的，夏天也将扣子扣到领口最上一颗。我邀请他骑车，野餐，他会根据体力消耗程度回应我的邀约，尽管在脸上看不出悲喜。那时的我最大的乐趣就是看到A露出除平静以外的神色，学校里的同龄人都和我一样散漫而暴力，只有他不同。我掏鼠窝，考试打零蛋或满分，跑遍全镇买来当时最风靡的游戏机放在他的沙堆面前。可每次，不论是惊吓或惊喜，他都淡然地把塔尖的顶端再向天空扶高一寸，对着我，歪一下头。

我像每一个早熟或佯装早熟的少年一样凑近他的耳朵，掂量着语气和呼吸的温度，问他是否知道什么是爱情。他的耳朵向我扇来一阵当归或白术气味的风，反问我，如果明天你就会死，换与一个人呆一天，他会是谁？

没有那样的人。 我家庭圆满，从不担心贫寒与饥饿，不向往班级评优上的溢美之词，我看不到这种以物易物的意义，并看不到我生命终结的必要性。五月气温骤升的时候，家中的纱窗上会有一种飞蛾，翅膀上有对称的眼睛似的斑点，白色，翅尾是一圈黑色的绒毛，泛着棕紫色的光。母亲捉住它们，碾死在废旧报纸里。我观察它们混杂着汁液的尸体，那些色彩斑斓的鳞翅目昆虫，如豹纹蝶或木兰青凤蝶，死去后身上的鳞粉会像枯萎一样，逐渐失去光泽，变为恶臭的香灰，两指可捉的白波纹小灰蝶则不会。而这种飞蛾，就叫它们黑目蛾吧，目状斑点在死后仍栩栩如生。祖父有一个收藏蝴蝶标本的花梨木柜，有一次我拿着有黑目蛾去找他，问他是什么品种，他把完好的尸体放在玻璃盘上，翻那本天鹅绒书套的厚五厘米的昆虫字典，一个下午也没有给出我答案。现在回忆起来，黑目蛾只有在我家东南向的纱窗上才能找到，而发现时通常已经半死不活了。它们不是蝴蝶，所以没有作为标本的价值，随着年龄增长我便再也没见过。后来我问起母亲，她却丝毫不记得童年时她曾摘下或碾碎过多少只奄奄一息的害虫了。

 

而A，此时给我的感觉就像纱窗上的飞蛾一样，他圆润托盘似的微微凸起的下颌上有几不可见的绒毛，干涸不会让他褪色。开口说话时，他的翅膀收拢，像隔着一层铜质纱网。他说但我有。我嬉笑着盘问他是谁，他却告诉我当他死亡时我会知道答案。我少年时期的博学有礼在A身上全部乱了套，是因为生命的短暂让他不可捉摸，还是人本来就无法纯粹地参透另一个人的灵魂？我的疯狂和执拗，就从那件事开始暴露无遗。

 

 

A的性格是百依百顺的，用这个词似乎会造成误解，但他确实是一个从不拒绝的人。我去上补习班，让他帮我看住家门前树上那只知了，如果它爬上第三根粗枝就用捕虫网把它粘下来，回来时就看见一只困住知了的网兜。我不知道他孱弱的身体是怎样爬上那棵需要仰头才能看见全貌的树的，可内心无休止的邪恶却倏地烧起来。那时夏日的暑气已开始散了，我突然有了一个绝妙的想法，quelle i dée！我甚至忍不住回过头来为自己的聪明鼓掌发笑。

我告诉他下雨时门前池塘内的蝌蚪会群起而上，它们是青蛙的孩子，既能在陆地上行走，也可在池水中遨游，它们浮起时如果双脚站立在池塘中，蝌蚪就会攀附人的脚，水退了就回不去了，人便可以获得与两栖动物同样的能力，在水中行走和呼吸。他恹恹地听着，并无什么兴趣。我说我想去海底看看，和你一起，你帮帮我，好不好？他果然没有拒绝。终于等到一个雨天，我一如往常去上学，出门前叮嘱他一定要一动不动站在池塘里，我尽全力忍住没有偷笑——我都能想象出A第二日放晴后带着满脚的泥巴前来质问我的样子了。我脚步轻快地去上学，A那天穿了短裤，露出从未见光的白净的脚踝，走向了和我上学路相反的池塘。

下午第一节课，雨如期而至，我望着瓢泼似的雨幕，计算水退的时间。从窗户望向外面是排水系统一塌糊涂的初中操场，伶仃的几颗灌木怔怔地立着。我突然觉得陆地就像海底，风就是浪，鸟就是鱼，植物在浮力里笔直向上，而怀揣过多心事的人太过沉重，跌进河床，但人并不属于水，走得太远就会累，沉得太久就难以呼吸，所以终有一天要浮出水面，到天上去。

 

那天回到家我特意避开了池塘那条路，探着头看了看邻居家的窗户，有暖黄的灯，便有些懊恼地想他果然是聪明的，这时怕已经吃过晚饭睡觉了。第二日清晨，我匆忙地喝完稀粥，正准备去收获我的猎物，却只见邻居家一片死气沉沉。八个小时后，父亲身着黑色丧服，用低沉的声音告诉我，A死了。

 

 

当我回顾这些幼年的日子，在骨骼逐渐发育并结实起来的青壮年期，我的视角总是由下而上的，像一只大张着嘴的青蛙，浑身如爬满癞迹一样灼痛而刺痒。喉中像雨打在泥中一样鸣叫着，水从A的脚趾一直漫到下颚，可我仍能从墨绿色的液体中看见他黄铜色的汗毛，在手臂上，他蜡白的躯干在发光，可水却像一道黑色彩虹，或结实的塑胶垃圾袋一样把他攫住了。等回过神来我才发现我在呕吐，他坐在老式平房的秋千架上，不抓住秋千的铁链就无法保持平衡，  
袜子在细瘦脚踝的衬托下显得松松垮垮，对我说，“当我死的时候。”

 

年复一年，我在广阔的天地之间，像一株离群的菩提树一样，旁人璀璨的流言之下是黯淡无光的树皮，我的个子继承了本省人的高大，在二十五那年停止了最后的生长，在人群中可以看到所有人的头顶，茂盛的、稀疏的，红褐色、深灰色，托举并迎接空中的尘霾。可我的灵魂只是装在这例5英尺13英寸的盒子内的一具干瘪虫尸而已。

 

 

C说从南美回来之后他一直在江城一所中学教地理，我说胡安·鲁尔福原来是一位为残缺指引方向的导游。他笑笑不言，天知道他的导游将他带入什么地方去了——C的右腿胫骨外侧一片肌肉被挖空，如一张仓促擦拭血污的卫生纸。他告诉我这是被丛林中一种异常凶猛的斑鬣狗咬的，因为处理不及时肌肉感染萎缩，能从那种恶劣环境下活着回来已是万幸。“是所可爱的学校”——他用了“可爱”这个词，在我的词典中这意味着嶙峋树干上被胶布粘住的，自然脱落的玉兰花，苍白、紧致又即将膨胀的皮肤上金色的绒毛，幼蛾的茧，手背或胸脯上的胎痣，惹人疯狂的、诡诈的、阴郁的、平凡的、性感的，比起三棱镜更喜爱万花筒的少年。

 

这的确是一个足够“可爱”的中学，袖珍得像一枚掉落在灌木丛中的贝制纽扣，C说的随处可见的野鸟与松鼠也避着我一般，罕于露面。不到二十分钟，我和前来接待的教师就将整个学校转了一个遍。也许是水土不服，或实在吃不惯这座潮湿的临江城市偏辣的食物，我向年轻教师比出一个手势，称想要自己逛逛，人有三急这种窘境总是会反射性地调动人的说谎技能。疾步走进最近的一栋建筑，顺着指示标缓解了不管旅居何处都要最先学会的一句问话所指向的重大问题，我才嗅到这栋建筑里明显多出外界的潮气。像误入武陵渔人的桃花仙源，一转身竟不见来时的指示标，循着水汽渐盛的方向，面前出现了一个八十平见方的游泳池。

如果再次迈入伊甸园中这棵茁壮、鲜活的知善恶树冠下，我不知道自己是否有勇气斩断我那该死的好奇心，即使那个青涩的、却又如融化的阳光糖浆般性感的少年一丝不挂地坐在水池边，将湿透的球袜套上浅粉色的足尖，也毫不犹豫地扭过头，让海浪从我脑海中干枯的礁石上退下，再也，再也，再也不靠近那片欢笑声半步，让他在生满合欢花或青苔的花圃中，在夏日刚开始的暴雨里孤单地、自由地一个人活下去。

我不知道，我甚至抑制不住笔尖的摇晃，不知道是否，能抵挡住，他。

 

 

当时的我尚未预料到那片浓云背后所藏匿的电闪雷鸣，推开场馆铺满雾气的玻璃门。池中有一个学生模样的少年在游泳，他一个人静默地浮沉，我却想起米开朗基罗·达·卡拉瓦乔无边框布上的一幅油画，上面是一对偷情的赤裸的少男少女，躲在常青藤或葡萄架或小瀑布之下，掩映在青铜和墨绿色的枝叶以及大串晶莹的葡萄中间，果实与叶子明快的光影与显露脉纹的肉体奇幻地混杂在一起。他从密林中全身湿透地匍匐而出，胸口剧烈地起伏着，趴在泳池的瓷砖上，将目光投向我。

回过神来时我已站在了水池边缘，蹲下身来。他用待哺的幼燕般稚嫩而放肆的声音同我说了一个词，我听不懂，腿脚酸麻地向前探身，然后被一股巨大的，山羊般的活力拽入了池水中。

 

我不会游泳，手脚笨拙地拍击着，淡蓝色的，消毒水味的池水就像无数堵墙将空气推挤得密不透风。我不甘心地睁开双眼，斜射入三十厘米深浅的水面下，有着灰色颗粒的阳光亲吻着那个男孩抹香鲸一般柔嫩雪白的大腿。这双腿，在以后生活的十年里，被我的手掌涂抹上沐浴乳、海沙和精液，在短暂而无尽头的旅程中搭在我鳄鱼皮的方向盘上。我还记得他第一次从马上坠落时，我将手探入他的腿根，安慰着那一块有褐色沉淀的皮肤，绵延在整个因恐惧而悸动的小腹上。还有那不成熟的小屁股，我曾经在虔诚的洗漱后温柔地、颤抖地亲吻过。然后我抓住了面前青芦笋似的脚踝，他像被捕兽夹咬住的小狮一样用蛮力挣脱着，却敌不过一个惧怕溺死的成年人。最终他放弃了把我淹死在学校游泳池里的伟大企图，气鼓鼓地（至少他游刃有余地把我的脑袋磕在瓷砖上时是带了怒意的），把我拽上了岸。

他还是一个孩子，bambin angélique，细长的，还未分化出肌肉形状的双腿折叠起来，跪坐在我的腰上，我却感受不到一点重量。大腿后侧的肉没有因为积压而变形，紧致得像随时可以击打飞来棒球的球棍。他检验猎物似的打量着我的脸，我的狼狈的，凌乱不堪的中年人的面颊。我闭上眼睛，从不足一枚叶片厚的缝隙中观察他，他的眼睛在阳光照射下时而昏黄，时而是透明的琥珀色，睫毛——我陷入了极度的懊悔之中，我想如果把那些死掉的黑目蝶放在正午的烈日下，它在冒出滋滋的浓烟前，翅尾的粽紫色绒毛一定如他的睫毛一般，可惜我已无从比较了。金星挂上他滴着水的鼻尖，那滋味定是甜美而浓稠的——然后滴落在我胸膛了，维纳斯从他的躯干中脱离，嵌入了我的灵魂。

他就是，他自己就是一切可听、可闻、可见、可感的美本身。

 

他裹挟着清冷的夏香薄荷气息的话语流入我的耳朵，每当他这样嘟囔起来，就是要搞恶作剧了。然后，该死的——如果那个碍事的年轻教师没有用他狗一般灵敏的嗅觉发现我的所在的话，我如今一定已是长生不老了——他柔嫩的，被纯净的鲜牛奶浸泡过的嘴唇贴上我的，如果把一万支凿碎的玫瑰泥与果汁浓缩成三厘米见方的无价甜点，那就是他温柔如梦的舌尖，率直地探入我的口中，轻柔地吐起气来。

那一刻，我闻见了那种沙滩与肉桂调和成的，缓慢流动的薰风，包裹着面前这个少年，像老乔斯城玫瑰色晨光中的一只透明的海鞘。我将永远铭记这种质地、光泽、气味，它们猛烈而脉脉含情地冲撞着我的感官，并持续地，永不疲倦地对我起作用。我想描述这种绵远的宛若漂浮于雪原与山涧之间的感觉，可是，噢，上帝！上帝啊！一切语言与感官的支配者，金字塔的顶峰，只有他，在我的一生中，只有他。一切都无需多言。

 

他太美了，太美了，太美了。太美了。

 

我甚至想，如果我那破风箱一般脆弱的心脏就在这一秒停止跳动，如一棵垂垂老矣的海棠树，臣服在他喧闹的，纯洁的，粗野的雪梨花下，我也甘之如饴，求之不得。因为只有这样，他那白璧无瑕的，弥漫着麝香味的吐息才会永恒地，缠绵地为我的死亡而存续下去。

 

“你在做什么！”

见鬼，见鬼！那个年轻教师惊诧的怒吼在玻璃门前响起，他像被猎人发现的离群幼狮一样，凶狠地，敏捷地回头，我能看见他尖锐的肩胛骨像云雀一样竖起——当云雀俟升至天空的某一高度，会悦悦嘹鸣，而后骤然相折，如被子弹击中般直直落向地面。他扭过头，眼睛里的攻击性仍剑拔弩张着，然后翅膀收拢，对我微笑。或许是记忆的美化，可我眼中的他确实是笑着的，露出得意又刻意的神色，大大方方从我身上站起来，顺便用膝盖狠狠地顶撞了我右侧的肋骨。

 

年轻教师急急赶过来拎起他——他的确用了“拎”，粗暴地用那双不知怜香惜玉的手推搡着少年沾着水珠的后颈，逼迫他低头认错。我说不必，要求年轻教师放他离开。他的眸子抬起来，疑惑而疏远地钻研着我，像额头上吊着吃食的猫儿，水滴——如果它能代替我的手，抚摸着他颀长的脖子，翘起的尚未发芽的小下巴，它一定会瞬间被这只恶魔的火焰烧成蒸汽。

 

他像获赦的阿斯忒里亚一样，化作流星，坠入海中，在我的心里形成一座岛屿。那便是叫鹌鹑岛也无妨！他现在和我擦身而过，像只羞红了脸四处躲窜的小鹌鹑，我敢打赌他轻微侧一下肩膀的动作一定是为了不小心踩到我的皮鞋，尽管它们也已经湿透了，然后嗔怪地瞪了我一眼，便摆动着他热辣辣的小屁股走远了。

 

他的身影消失在游泳馆中，我怔在原地，注视着他站立过的瓷砖上一枚可爱的，蓝莓果派一样馨香多汁的水洼。

 

 

 

领路的年轻教师告诉我，这个孩子名叫王凯，是这所中学有名的“问题儿童”。问题儿童。问题。儿童。什么是问题？什么是……儿童？听着年轻教师琐碎而婆妈的拉家常我却陷入了飘渺的、带有余温的思考中。安娜·O是一个问题吗？精神病学领域里的地界心理学算问题吗？一位耄耋老者的性梦里反复出现青涩的、须穗像柔软的猫咪胡子一般的玉米，他抚摸它腋间透明的膜，将玉米的颗粒摘下，含入口中，那些贝壳腹部中孕育的海水珍珠般的胚胎就流出乳汁，颤抖着呻吟不已，这是一种问题吗？

 

那么他的问题究竟是什么呢？领口开得太低？那只丰满的、弹跳起来如拉多尔湖三文鱼凝固成的原味鱼冻一样诱人的小屁股诱奸了同级的莽撞处男？还是被当地的著名剧场看中苦于日场夜场的颠倒奔波而在课堂上——这根本构成不了一个问题！他打瞌睡的样子会让世界上最严厉的老师都放下教鞭，嘘声沉默的。

 

拉回砰砰乱飞的思绪，我将注意力集中在年轻教师的嘴上。他开始叹气了——“父亲无职，母亲是当地书店的合伙人，噢，可怜的女人，她是怎样委身于那样一个脸膛紫褐、如殖民地上游艇管理员一样喜怒无常又无聊透顶的男人的？悲剧发生在男孩七岁，一次口角——镇上人都说是那个男人与夜幽酒吧的某个调酒师的女朋友，有了……你知道的，但那位姑娘也不是什么好货色。总之被那位歇斯底里的妇人发现了奸情，男人恼羞成怒动手将她砸死在厨房的炉灶前，等孩子回家之后——幸好那晚他没有在案发现场，一个家就散了。”

我哑然。

“没有送到孤儿院或儿童福利院吗？”  
“他有一位姑妈，可据我所知，这位近亲并不在江城市内，对于小王凯的事也从未插手过一次，虽然她成为了名义上的抚养人，但监护手续至今也拖着，成了一张空头支票。王凯也不急于为自己找一个家——他性子奇怪的很，如果刚才有冒犯之处还请教授您多多海涵。他是一个怪孩子。”

 

年轻教师的脸上露出些许悲悯之色，是谈论起与自己毫无关联的事情时出于良心矫饰而出的幸灾乐祸的高高在上，都撑不过一杯茶的温度降下来的时间。他又与我交谈了些建校历史，城市文化之类的琐事，榕树和白杨旋转着厉声在风中狂舞，他说江城多雨，几乎年年为涝灾所害。在他与我说这些时，我仿佛在用爱德蒙森词典的断章做拼字游戏，“梅雨”、“溃堤”、“长江隧道封闭”，一本压抑难懂的气象学著作上用红笔朱批出的黑白照片。昭示暴雨的劲风很快让两个人都失去了耐性，“看天色怕是又要下起来了，今天您就快回住处歇息吧。”

 

 

C替我安排的酒店在市中心五公里外的某个别墅区旁，距离学校车程只有十分钟。我打开了从车站行李寄存处拿的地图，准备像C说的一样“走走”，淡绿色的湖泊像一根静脉，流淌在浑身涂着油彩的敏感少年细瘦的手腕上，而我现在要到第二根静脉左下侧那点土黄色的痣上去。学校里有一座死气沉沉的大自鸣钟，我曾在祖母的家里见过缩小几百倍的立式钟，下方是储物柜，总是散发着发潮桃酥饼干和水洗过的绸缎被罩的气味，下雨时我会钻进柜子里，闻乌木内壁缝隙中阴沉的，蠢蠢欲动的腐香。自从四年级后我便杜绝了这个习惯，因为有次关门太狠把自己反锁在了柜子里，于是整个下午我便听着永无尽头的雨声，在黑暗中和被罩桃酥一起漂流，甚至掉入了大巴哈马浅滩的伯利兹蓝洞中，那双眼睛，在石灰和古化石共同崩陷的深穴里，又在注视我了。最可怕的不是鲨鱼、冰川轰塌和暴风雨，而是无声的黑枞树林，入口，和平原上摩天的灰色石碑。钟声让我的身体缩小，缩成一粒洁白无孔的樟脑球。

绕过最后一个音符，圆块积云在红褐色的操场上打出一枚黑影。  
我在影子的边缘看见了他。

如果我的双眼是一辆摄影车，从操场的铁网矮门对准这片如同褪色血迹般的荒地，唯一能对焦的不是造纸厂的高大烟囱，也不是生锈凹陷的球门，而是左边角落单杠上倒立的男孩。

 

重力让他袒胸露背，我靠近那只毫无戒备的，把柔软肚皮展现给狩猎者的幼年狮子，可爱的南方雨季，可爱的，l’ardeur de la canicule。我离他只有二十米，他穿宽大的横条纹背心，现在都堆在他极力后仰的脖子上，同样如此还有他的深灰色运动短裤，左边的跳伞员明显比右边勇敢，孤注一掷地滑翔到大腿静脉颜色最清晰的根部。现在是十米了，他紧密光滑的皮肤是那种鲜梨汁的色泽，融入了牛奶与打碎的脆桃丁，光躲在云后，只有风驯服地尾随在那双并不拢的腿间，而光影的瑕疵，又在他薄荷糖味儿、清凉又刺得人后颈一凉的乳尖上消遁无形了。五米，他用指尖若有若无地在地面勾挠着，他对自己的作品丝毫不担忧或局促，如果那是一只饱满的、臃肿的、扭捏作态的牡丹花，我也不会怪罪这位流俗的艺术家——一米了，他双唇微张，游泳馆的消毒水味仍没有散去。他看见我了……他流鼻血了。

 

如果能获得与他交谈的机会，我还惧怕什么呢？但我的双腿确是如蠢笨的木桩一样，死死钉在地上了。他身手矫健地从单杠上翻下来，鼻血有些傻气和好笑地汩汩直流。他感受到了异样，用无名指揉了揉人中，然后看着我。

“有纸吗。”

我窘迫地四处翻找，最后从上衣口袋里抽出一条未及清洗的眼镜布。  
他粗暴地用眼镜布揉了揉他可怜的小鼻子，我几度欲伸出手代替那双手的主人——轻点儿！然后把淡蓝色的麂皮眼镜布搓了搓，塞进鼻子里。

“你还用吗，”他说。  
“你拿着吧，我还有。”

他低头查看自己淋上血迹的运动鞋，眉头挤出轻微的不耐烦，嘴里嘀咕着“唔”、“哦”之类打发人走的声音。就在这时，我在随身带的手提包里找到了上次坐飞机时忘记拿出的湿巾和面巾纸，一并递给他。

“用这个吧，干净一点，”我说。

他花了很长时间理解我的意思，然后满不在乎地用左脚搓起一堆沙子，埋住宛若小型犯罪现场的血滴群，抽出鼻子里的眼镜布，对我晃晃。

“扔了？”  
“扔了吧。”

一个男人，一个男孩，一座暮气沉沉的钟，一个雨前的操场，一片血迹，一团皱巴巴的脏布块。或许一只新生命正在三十公里外的某个动物园降生，它也许是熊猫、耳廓狐、美洲狼、豚鹿、鸭嘴兽、水螅，无论什么都令人精神振奋。因为当男孩拖沓着水淋淋的步伐离开后，我蹲在地上，风雨欲来，像一个饥饿、疯狂、滋滋燃烧的吸血鬼一样，捧起那块沾满血迹的布条，如痴如醉地——或许在什么地方，有一天，在一个必定会到达的将来，我还会像现在一样——亲吻着他的血液。

砖红色依然鲜活湿润，就像我的男孩。

 

 

一位穿着清洁工制服的佝偻身子的老妇把我的行李搬进酒店，刚从C那里把它们取回来，他翻箱倒柜地找出一件落灰的旅行箱套，嘴里抱怨着“还和当年一样婆婆妈妈”。一阵雷声扫射过我四十平的旅馆开间，粗糙的红绳拴着长方形硬纸板挂在门把手上：请勿打扰，Prière de ne pas déranger。我走到窗边，是午餐的锡兰红茶开始起作用了吗？打在树叶上如蚊蚋飞舞的雨滴，离家出走的阔气少爷、罪犯、面包师、出租车司机打开雨刷器，滑驶着穿过闷热的夏夜，一对情侣在这家旅店门前商量着接下来要去哪儿寻欢作乐，在雨停之前他们选择了用亲吻来打发时间。

我的男孩现在在哪儿，在做什么呢？

右胸口袋里是我常吃的一种神经镇静药物，三十粒，装在薄荷糖的小铁盒里让它们看起来像糖球一样。右侧则是，噢，那滴滚烫的、无辜的血迹落在我的心脏上，像感叹号下面大惊小怪的那一点。陪审团的先生女士们，我想你们已经明白接下来发生的事了：我，像一个等待父亲死亡通知书好能接受遗产的纨绔子一样坐立不安地无眠了一整夜，第二天清晨，向大学人事部递出了离职申请。

他们大惊失色地用副教授的晋升通道诱惑我，odnako，我对那些愚钝不明的同僚和对白痴群起模仿趋之若鹜的大学生们已经厌烦透了。很抱歉，我注意到我穿着旅馆棉拖的右脚正在随着脑海中的某赞美诗轻快摇晃着，我懒于介绍我摆满了冷酷傲慢的批评者的“学术生涯”中怎样奇迹般地踩中了一块灵感之地，死命掐着虎口才不致于在电话那头垂头丧气地说“好吧”的时候原地跃起：Hooray！

 

我所渴望的奇迹与计划一点点重合。我来到那所初中，直接找到校长办公室，他看过我随身携带的简历与我冠冕堂皇的为基础教育做贡献之类的屁话，愉快甚至欣喜若狂地将我聘为教师，尽管已经下半学期了，但一所靠自鸣钟沽名钓誉的老旧学校绝不会拒绝一位大学教授的突然插队。在选择班级时，我若有所思地翻动着学生信息册（que dis-je，这所学校的平均智商还真的“不负所望”），终于在一群土豆红薯青瓜里找到了即使化成灰我都能一眼认出来的，我可爱的小王凯。

 

他的名字，他的名字并不特殊，但这不影响我温柔地、充满爱意地呼唤他。仅是想想叫他回答问题时，他象牙白的、被贪睡的小胳膊压出红痕的脑门昏昏沉沉抬起来，目光像在询问“那么先生，我能得到多少小费”一样，穿过终究要枯败的阳光、玫瑰和绿色地球，到达我面前，叛逆而无所畏地回答“我不知道”，就让人肌肉颤抖得想要撕碎这本信息册上除他以外所有蠢笨的大头照。

我放下沉重的名单。我走向那片聒噪的、贞洁的花园。


End file.
